


What We Get To Keep

by EyesHalfFamiliar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Close Call, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Keith Is Called Keira, Genderbending, General Keith AU, Keith Has Galra Traits, Light Bondage, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not much i swear, fem!lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesHalfFamiliar/pseuds/EyesHalfFamiliar
Summary: Keira (Fem!Keith) has a close call on a mission, and her Princess needs more reassurance than words alone can provide.





	What We Get To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created as part of a Secret Santa gift exchange on the keitor Discord server. Now that the event is over, I'm free to share it with the wider world. Hope you enjoy!

Keira's mission had been a success, if barely. Space pirates in this sector were no easy prey. They'd been left too long unchecked by any true authority and had grown strong, like vermin in an unmanaged warehouse. But Empress Zarkon had ordered her exiled daughter to “civilize” the Zaylax Cluster, so that was what Princess Lotor and, by extension, her generals had to do.

The pirates made use of tactics and tools designed to give them the advantage in familiar territory. Tools like Uluran shock nets. The damn things were practically invisible to a ship's sensors, large enough to be strung between the asteroids that seemed to fill the Zaylax Cluster, and highly charged enough to fry a small ship... and its pilot.

Keira had nearly tangled herself in one. If she hadn't had a bad feeling about that gap in the asteroid field, if she hadn't pulled up... Keira grimaced and shook her head to ward off the thought. Her wet hair slapped against her face, pulling her back to the present.

She was alive and safe in a shower back on the main ship. The net had only caught her fighter's wingtip and delivered a brief jolt, enough to knock out her systems but leave her mostly unharmed. The pirate she'd almost followed into the trap was dead, shot down by Princess Lotor herself when she'd seen what had befallen her favorite general.

Keira was alive and safe... in _Lotor's_ shower. The princess had insisted Keira stay the night in her quarters to ensure she hadn't suffered any ill effects from the mild shock she'd received. If that was the excuse she wanted to use in front of the other generals this time, Keira would indulge her. She was pretty sure they weren't fooling anyone, though. (She'd caught Ezor coughing into his arm after Lotor left the room. Keira wasn't the most observant about these things, but she was pretty sure he'd been covering a giggle before Acxa elbowed him.)

Keira turned off the water. It wasn't like her to ruminate. Maybe the close call had gotten to her more than she'd thought. No matter. Her princess was waiting.

The modest ship the Princess had requisitioned for them didn't have the automated full body dryers the more modern ships of the main fleet had, so Keira had to make do with a towel. She did what she could for her long, black hair, but it was always a sopping mess after showers. She toweled it off roughly, softening her touch when she got to her ears. They were pointed and sensitive and had some of the only fur on her body, so she'd forgive herself being a bit vain about them.

Most of her body was was covered in smooth, unguarded skin – not purple, but some pale shade of pink or tan – with the occasional bit of hair. She had no thick pelt or armor of scales for protection, but at least it made drying off quicker. Keira finished the job efficiently before wrapping the towel around her middle and stepping out into the relative cool of her princess's bedroom.

Lotor was sitting on the bed in a dressing gown, reclined against the pillows. Not at ease, though. She was staring at a data pad, brow furrowed. It made her look sharp and focused in a way that Keira usually associated with strategic engagements and preparatory sessions before diplomatic meetings.

“Princess?”

Lotor looked up at her, hardened gaze softening to a welcoming smile.

“Didn't we already have this conversation?”

“Lotor,” Keira amended, trying to ignore the way her heart beat just a bit harder at the intimacy in her princess's expression.

Lotor beckoned her closer, and soon Keira sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed with her princess behind her, brushing out her hair. Her princess was meticulous about it, starting at the very tips around mid-back and working her way slowly up. She never snagged or pulled, and the sensation of careful fingers threading through the strands and a familiar body radiating heat behind her soon had Keira melting with a quiet purr.

Keeping her hair long was worth the bother if it meant having her princess touch her like this.

They were silent for a few minutes while Lotor worked out the worst of the tangles, and Keira thought she might make it through the evening without talking about things she didn't want to.

“That was a close call today.”

Of course not.

“It worked out fine,” Keira said. Lotor's brush and fingers were still running through her hair, almost done now, and she really just wanted to enjoy it.

“I told you to be wary of their retreat.”

“I was.”

“Oh were you?”

Keira couldn't see her princess's face, but she could hear the arched brow and the unimpressed expression. It... wasn't entirely unwarranted.

When Keira had seen her opponent turn tail, she hadn't thought twice about giving chase. The battle had raged long enough for bloodlust to grow hot in her veins, and the fleeing enemy ship with a crippled engine had tugged at her instincts like a wounded animal fleeing a predator. She'd only had second thoughts when a vague, cold fear had curled up her spine as she'd approached the invisible net and finally remembered her princess's caution.

“I... forgot for a moment,” she confessed. “But you said you wanted them all dead.”

“Not at the cost of your life,” Lotor corrected firmly. “You're worth more than a few pirate corpses. Never forget that.”

It wasn't something Keira would debate, but it still warmed her to hear it. Lotor was the first person to hold her life so dear since her father was executed. It still caught her off guard at times to realize she meant so much to her princess, not just as a good soldier, but as a person.

“I won't,” Keira said.

Lotor's hands finished brushing her hair and started weaving it into a neat braid to keep it from tangling overnight.

“I knew I could get him, though,” Keira couldn't help but add. That damaged engine had just been too tempting.

A firm tug on her half-finished braid admonished her.

“You'll be more careful in the future.” The statement was dangerously close to an order.

“Fine.”

Keira yelped – _not_ squeaked! - when a sharp fang nipped her ear, triggering a startled flicker of heat in her gut.

“Try again,” her princess said close to her ear, and this was very much an order.

“Yes, my Lady,” Keira responded, cheeks warm. It was a concession, one she'd have to hold herself to.

“Hmm… I suppose that will do.”

Lotor pressed a light kiss to Keira's ear where she'd bitten, erasing any lingering pain. The princess had always liked her ears.

They sat in comfortable silence as Lotor finished her braid. Her hands didn't leave, though. They skimmed along Keira's cheeks and forehead, tucking wayward strands away from her face. They scratched delicately behind her hears and down the back of her neck. They splayed across her bare shoulders, lightly rubbing warmth into the exposed skin.

Keira started to purr steadily under the attention, and she almost missed her princess's soft words.

“I was frightened today.”

Keira almost thought she'd misheard. She didn't doubt her princess felt fear at times, but she never admitted it.

“Why?”

“You didn't respond.” The words were quiet, more vulnerable than Keira knew what to do with. “When I tried to comm you after your ship was hit, there was no response.”

“My comm system was fried,” Keira explained apologetically. “I didn't mean to-”

“I know,” Lotor cut in. “That's not... Never mind.”

Keira turned around to face her princess at last, searching her face for clarity.

“Am I missing something?”

Lotor gave a short laugh that was almost self-deprecating.

“I suspect it's less you failing to understand than it is me failing to make myself clear.” She shook her head. “Don't dwell on it. It's not important.”

Keira was fairly certain it was important but knew Lotor well enough to know she wouldn't say more about it tonight.

“Alright.”

There was gratitude in Lotor's smile when she leaned in to kiss her general. She was firm, but soft, bringing a hand to Keira's face to guide her. Keira was content to follow her princess's lead... to a point. After a few seconds of tender kisses, Keira pressed back harder, opening her mouth to bring tongue and fang into play.

Keira pushed up on her knees, trying to get a better angle. Her princess was small by galra standards, but Keira was downright diminutive. She needed the extra height to take control of the kiss, to set the pace and the pressure as she liked. Her princess was usually happy to indulge her.

Tonight, however, Keira suddenly found herself on her back, her princess looming over her.

“Always so eager,” Lotor observed, openly amused.

Keira was too surprised to reply right away and couldn't have denied it if she did. She was always eager for her princess. Why shouldn't she be? Especially when her princess had the strength and skill to flip her on the bed before she knew what had happened. Keira liked to be handled, and Lotor knew it. The fierce light in her eye when Keira failed to respond only confirmed it.

Lotor kissed her, soft again, but her hand traced Keira's collarbone and drifted down to the edge of the loosened towel in a way that had Keira's heart pounding in anticipation. Eager indeed.

“May I bind you again, Kitten?” Lotor asked, her voice a breath against Keira's ear.

Heat curled down her spine and pooled molten in the cradle of her hips, both from the words themselves and warm brush of air against sensitive skin. Lotor always set a slower pace than Keira would choose for herself, but she'd never regretted allowing her princess to take control.

“Yes.”

Lotor kissed her again.

“Stay there.”

Keira missed her heat instantly when she stood, but did as told, watching as Lotor unlocked a drawer on her nightstand. There were quite a few interesting things in there, Keira knew, but all her princess pulled out tonight was a pair of padded cuffs. They weren't the sort used for prisoners, and given how long her princess liked to keep her in them, Keira was grateful. The cuffs were wide, more bracer than bracelet, and so well-padded that they left hardly a mark no matter how hard she pulled, yet they were so sturdy and snug Keira doubted she could have slipped them if she tried.

When Lotor knelt beside her, Keira offered her wrists unprompted, earning an approving smile.

“Good Kitten.”

Lotor fastened the cuffs around Keira's wrists, and the tether between them instantly narrowed her range of movement. But her princess wasn't finished yet.

“Let's get you settled on those pillows.”

There was something impish in Lotor's gaze, but Keira didn't hesitate to follow the implied order. She scooted herself up the bed, the friction tugging at her already-loosened towel and pulling it down to bare her breasts. Keira laid back against the pillows, unconcerned. The towel wasn't likely to last much longer anyway.

“Like this?”

“Almost.”

Lotor did something to the headboard – tapped it a certain way – and a small panel slid back to reveal a sturdy-looking metal ring with an equally sturdy clip attached. Before Keira could fully process the sight, Lotor gripped her cuffs by the tether and clipped it in place, securing Keira's wrists above her head.

“Has that always been there?” she asked, flummoxed.

“It's just a little something I had installed recently,” Lotor said, leaving the “for you” at the end implied. “Do you like it?”

Keira tugged against her bonds experimentally. The cuffs were an unyielding, yet oddly comforting, presence gripping her wrists. The metal ring was solidly anchored. She could still wiggle around a bit, but only in this one place. Keira was quite thoroughly caught, and the knowledge of her helplessness woke a heat in her veins. She tugged again, squirmed a bit harder. Still no give.

She met her princess's expectant gaze and nodded.

Lotor grinned and settled over her, long white hair and dressing gown creating a sheer curtain between Keira and the rest of the world. Before Lotor, Keira hadn't known how good it could feel to be small. She was grateful her princess seemed to know without her having to say it.

Lotor dropped a hand to her cheek, and Keira turned to nuzzle it on reflex. Lotor's eyes softened even as her grin stayed sharp.

“Such a good Kitten,” she murmured, caressing Keira's cheek once more before sliding her fingers down the hollow of Keira's throat, over the dip in her collarbone, and settling in the valley between her breasts. Keira's skin prickled pleasantly, quickening at the touch.

“So sensitive.”

Keira arched her back a bit and twisted, trying to get that hand on her breasts, but it was already moving lower, skimming across the smooth plane of her stomach and settling at the edge of the towel that loosely adorned her hips. Keira settled, suddenly much happier with her princess's progress.

As Lotor unwrapped the towel, Keira lifted her hips so she could pull it away, but Lotor pushed them back down.

“We'll be leaving that where it is,” she said. “You always get so wet for me, and I just had the bedclothes changed.”

Keira's eyes darted away from Lotor's smirk.

“It's not like I can help it,” she grumbled, trying to sound indignant rather than embarrassed.

“I know.” Lotor took her chin and guided her back for a kiss, deeper than her previous ones. She sucked and nipped at Keira's lips until the smaller galra was panting and moaning. Keira's bound wrists wouldn't let her reach forward to touch her princess, and the lack of control magnified every sensation. Keira could feel the first drops of slick slide out of her, and she pressed her thighs together on reflex.

“I like it.”

“Huh?” Keira asked, having rather lost the thread of the conversation.

“I like how wet you get for me,” Lotor clarified. “I love how desperate you get when I don't give you your way. I love how eager you are to take whatever I give you between your legs.”

Keira whimpered.

A hand finally, _finally_ settled on one breast, massaging lightly while a thumb traced the edge of her areola.

“I'm going to make you wait a very long time tonight, Kitten.” She nipped Keira's ear again, but this time the pain meant something different and quickly warped into pleasure. “I wonder if you'll soak through the towel?”

“If I do, I'm blaming you,” Keira asserted with no real force.

“I can live with that.”

Lotor kissed her lips, her jaw, her throat... Lingered on her neck, marking her up with lips and teeth. Knowing fingers pinched Keira's nipple just tight enough to draw out a high-pitched moan. Teeth nibbled tenderly at the cusp of her ear, eliciting a steady stream of mewls, even when she bit her lip to muffle them.

“None of that now, Kitten,” Lotor scolded, running her thumb over the place where Keira's fang pressed into her lip. “Let me hear.”

Lotor returned to her work, and Keira let her voice fill the room. Her princess played her body like a master musician, albeit a musician hellbent on delaying the crescendo as long as possible.

Keira couldn't have kept herself still if she'd tried. She writhed and pulled at her bonds, alternating between pushing closer to the source of her torment and squirming away when the sensation became too much. It was a good kind of too much, though. Lotor always seemed to know how to measure these things.

Every light touch and whispered praise, every prick of fangs and sweet taunt, wound Keira tighter and tighter. She was quite certain the poor towel was drenched. Pride fell to the wayside, and finally Keira let a desperate _“please”_ fall from her lips.

Lotor pulled back from where she was biting the curve of Keira's hip to examine her face with more care than Keira honestly wanted at this point.

“Say you're mine,” Lotor commanded softly.

“I'm yours.” She'd say it as many times as her princess wanted to hear it. It was easy to say something so true.

“And you'll always come back to me, if you can.”

There was something about the words that was too weighty for the moment, but it was another easy answer for Keira to give, so she did.

“Of course I will.”

She almost thought to ask about it, but then her princess was pushing her thighs open and parting her folds with her tongue, and all thought fled her. Within minutes, she was cumming with a loud cry while Lotor sucked on her clit and pressed into some sensitive place inside her with long, dextrous fingers. Her body clamped down hard, as if desperate to keep any part of her princess inside her. Lotor stroked and licked her gently through the aftershocks, pulling away when even those light touches became too much.

Keira let herself go lax as the afterglow settled in. She felt more than watched as Lotor unbound her wrists and rubbed the warmth back into her fingers.

“How are you feeling?”

“M'good,” Keira slurred, too senseless for a more nuanced answer.

Lotor eased the towel out from under Keira's hips and chuckled to herself as she turned it over.

“Well, well. We _did_ manage to soak through.”

“Yay, us.” Keira couldn't bring herself to care one way or the other. Maybe tomorrow.

Lotor went to fetch a cleaner, softer cloth to help clean up, and Keira's mind drifted back to the words Lotor had said near the end.

_“And you'll always come back to me, if you can.”_

And then earlier...

_“I was frightened today.”_

The two phrases pulled together in her mind, and Keira thought she could glimpse the edge of what Lotor had started to tell her but left unsaid. Some things weren't safe to say, even if they were true. Who could admit to needing someone else, knowing how easily the universe could snatch them away?

This would have to be enough. They would _make_ it enough.

Lotor returned and wiped the sweat and slick from Keira's skin with tenderness neither of them were ready to name. Keira let her, unusually passive as she made her own plans. As soon as she'd recovered enough, she would flip her princess on her back, put her legs over her shoulders, and eat her out until she screamed.

Keira couldn't relieve her princess of her burdens or her fears, but at least tonight she could make sure they both went to bed with untroubled minds.


End file.
